


荒火

by Vagusuki



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagusuki/pseuds/Vagusuki
Summary: 他放了一把火，那火将他杂草丛生的心烧成荒原。





	荒火

1

光秀看见信长大大咧咧把地袖子挽起来,长发扎成束坐在自己旁边,她的脸颊红扑扑的,呼吸之间有一点淡淡的酒气。

他感到肩上一沉,她已经靠在了他身上打起了微鼾。若是男人这样亲近的行径还能说一句不拘小节,可她不是男人,却也并非女人 —— 光秀尽量在不吵醒她的情况下深呼吸,以平复自己混乱的心绪 —— 他想起她娇小的身躯站在稻叶山城的最高处,眯起眼睛俯视着败者凄怆的哀号,那时霞光便如她刀间滴落的血般艳烈。

“嗯⋯⋯ ? 哎呀,被猴子灌了酒,结果一不小心睡着了,不好意思啊,光秀。”

她倒是没睡多久,揉了揉眼睛从他身上爬起来,拍拍他的肩,毫不在意地抓起旁边的水壶咕嘟咕嘟猛灌了几口。她从来不会在意旁人的眼光,光秀想,若非如此也没有尾张的大傻瓜了。他们就这么坐了会儿,信长突然像想起来什么似的,从怀里掏出两个橘子塞进光秀手心。

“我来找你的路上遇见阿浓,她抱着侍女从树上新摘下来的橘子,还嘱咐我给你几个,我差点都忘了。”

光秀手里握着那两个橘子,上面已经沾染了她的体温变得暖乎乎的,这个认知让他一下子把自己要说什么都忘了。

2

其实从平常的相处来看，信长倒不算是个多么高高在上的人。纵然脾气古怪了些，倒也不是不会和家臣亲近，论功行赏的酒宴上更是来者不拒，偶尔喝到兴头上了还会站到中央跳几段舞。可她身旁从家臣到近侍，却无一不是诚惶诚恐，以最为尊敬的态度来对待她。她即使什么都不做地站在那里，便足够令人心生畏惧了。

光秀 今夜 多喝了几杯酒，思绪便如脱缰的野马开始不受控制起来。他低下头，看着杯子里晃荡的酒液，似乎从那浅浅的水波中能看到她的眼睛。

——她是铁炮枪口盛开的花，你不敢驾驭铁炮，怎敢驾驭她。

这个想法冒出来的时候连他都觉得可笑，大概自己确实是醉了，她从来都是掌控别人命运的角色，什么时候他竟想令她为自己一人所有了？

“喂，小光！”她的声音打乱他的思绪，一如她的存在打乱他的人生，他抬起有些朦胧的双眼，看见她举着杯子递到自己跟前，“ 今晚 的庆功酒，喏，这是你的份。”

他小心翼翼地避开她握住杯子的部分，用手掌托住杯底。这酒杯是用浅井长政的头骨做的，杯壁上贴了金箔，她细白的手指就正好扣在死者的眼眶里。在他仍仕于朝仓家时曾见过他，那是一个有着温柔眼神的青年。但如今旧事重提除了给自己找不痛快之外已经没有任何意义，他将杯中的残酒一饮而尽，那滚烫的液体似乎从他的腹中一直燃烧到胸口。

3

我要怎样才能得到你？

我要怎样才能得到水中的月亮、雪中的尘埃与镜中的幻影？

若我不能让太阳只照耀我一人，那我便要它永不升起。

4

“虽然余早就习惯了背叛，可是像这样不明不白的反抗还是头一次。你这家伙，还是一如既往地难懂啊。”

信长轻巧地从屋顶跃下来，她手里握着还未出鞘的刀。水色的桔梗旗已经在她身后的树影里晃动了，这方小小的寺院围满了他的人，只要他一声令下，暗处的火枪手就能将她瞬间打成筛子。

可是他没有。

他甚至比了个动作让他们全都退下去，只余他们两个孤零零站在天地之间。明智光秀扔掉了手里的铁炮，亦从腰间抽出刀来。他把自己的命放在了天平的另一边，他打定主意，如果她杀了他，他就放她活着踏出那道门。

火声、风声，所有的声音在这一瞬间远去了，他命令自己将意识凝聚在刀刃指向的身影上。他等着她拔出刀来，为两个人的命运作出裁决。

可是她没有。

“⋯⋯事到如今再问这个也没有什么意义了。故事属于胜者，不是吗？”

信长轻轻叹了口气，语气却和她决定杀掉那些反抗她的人时没什么分别。她将刀扔到他面前的地上，然后转身走进燃烧着的废墟里。

“喂、信长公！信⋯⋯”

或许是听到了他的呼唤吧，她的脚步顿住了那么一瞬，但她没有回头。她永远不会再回头了。

光秀觉得自己的喉咙哽住了，他脱力地跪下来，拾起她的刀抱进怀里。他放了一把火，那火将他杂草丛生的心烧成荒原。

**Author's Note:**

> 把八百年前写的段子放上来奶一口卫星落地。


End file.
